Brother Complex
by UlquiorraXme
Summary: Naruto merasa aneh ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat " Tentu saja, Sakura... kau kakakku kan?" pada Sakura. Apakah makna dibalik kalimat itu? first naruto fic, RnR please...! X


**ini fic Naruto pertama saya X)**

**~~~~ enjoy ~~~~~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Naruto's POV**_

_ Aku berusaha melawan mereka. Namun, tetap saja. Mereka jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku tetap mencoba melawan mereka. Malah, aku tersungkur karena tendangan salah satu dari mereka. Aku berusaha membendung air mataku. Sia-sia. Airmataku terlanjur berontak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. _

_ "Kau tak ada urusan dengan kami!" salah satu dari mereka yang berambut cream meneriakiku sambil tetap menghajarku habis-habisan._

_ "Kesalahanmu adalah karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini!" salah satunya lagi berkata._

_ "Kau tak akan pernah mendapat perhatian dari siapapun!"_

_ "Dasar tak berguna!"_

_ Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Cukup. Ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup. Tak bisakah kalian tak menghinaku didepan orang yang kucintai? Aku sudah muak mendengar hinaan mereka._

_ Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah jenuh melihatku babak belur hasil hajaran mereka. Mereka berbalik, kemudian meninggalkanku._

_ Aku tetap saja tak terima. Aku mencoba mengaluar kan segala kemampuanku untuk berdiri. Lagi dan lagi. _

_ "D...as..sar m..man..nus..sia .. ke..parat..." ujarku sambil berdiri dengan gontai. _

_ Mereka berhenti melangkah. Salah satunya dengan sigap menoleh kearahku. Tatapannya sudah tak karuan. Dalam hati, aku senang. Senang membuat mereka jengkel. _

_ Ia berbalik, menerjangku dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya._

' _Biarlah, aku terluka. Biarlah, aku sekarat. Biarlah aku mati asal, nyawaku tak sia-sia untuknya!'. Hanya prinsip itulah yang aku gunakan saat ini._

_Ia semakin dekat. Kulirik seseorang yang sedang menangis dibelakangku sesaan. Kemuadian ku tutup mataku. Bersiap-siap nyawaku akan dicabut dengan menduga, semua ini akan berahir. Sebentar lagi. _

_Namun, seseorang dari mereka dengan sigap mencegahnya. Aku terkejut. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi yawaku diujung tanduk. Kunainya telah berhadapan persis dengan mukaku. Mukaku yang semula pucat perlahan-lahan kembali normal. _

"_Tahanlah dirimu sendiri, Ino!"_

"_Tch..." . Ia menatapku dingin sambil meludah padaku._

_Ahirnya, mereka mulai melangkah pergi meniggalkanku. Lama-lama, sosok mereka hilang di telan kabut. _

'_tes'_

_Aku menoleh ke atas. _

'_tes... tes'_

_Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan mendorongku jatuh ke tanah. _

"_Naruto!"_

_Dengan langkah gontai, ia mencoba berlari ke arahku. Ahirnya, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. _

_Ia mengangkat wajahku dan ia sandarkan pada pahanya. Hangat. _

"_Naruto..." _

_Ia mengucapkan namaku. Lagi. Bulir air mata mulai keluar dari ujung matanya. _

"_Ada apa... Sakura...?" tanyaku pelan._

"_Dasar bodoh..."_

_Aku mengeluarkan segala sisa tenagaku hanyua untuk tersenyum dan menatap matanya. Bulir air matanya malah mengalir di pipinya._

"_Kau tak senang melihatku tersenyum, Sakura...?"_

_Hujan bertambah deras saja. Gadis dihadapanku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, sehingga aku tak mampu membedakan yang mana air matanya dan yang mana air hujan. Kami sama-sama basah di guyur air._

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh..." Katanya sambil terisak._

"_Aku memang bodoh karena tak bisa melindungi..."_

'_Greb'_

_Tiba-tiba, ia memelukku. Aku tersentak sangat-sangat kaget. Hangat sekali. Andai saja aku dapat memeluknya setiap saat._

"_Cukup Naruto..."_

_Ia memelukku makin erat saja. Kututup mataku menikmati pelukannya._

"_Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain melindungimu , Sakura..."_

_Ahirnya, aku tertidur dalam pelukannya_

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Sakura mencoba membangunkan seorang anak yang tertidur di sofa tua itu. Tetap saja, anak itu bersi keras tak mau membuka matanya. Ia tetap terbawa dalam alam mimpinya itu.

'Kalau kau memang benar-benar kelelahan, istirahatlah , Naruto...' batinnya.

Ia segera meraih selimut yang tergeletak di bawah sofa itu dan membebernya kembali di atas tubuh Naruto, setelah ia menatapi tubuhnya yang penuh luka tersebut. Setelah itu, diambilnya tas usang yang tergelatak diatas meja.

'semoga cepat sembuh, Naruto!' batinnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink itu tersontak kaget. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh kembali pada sesosok laki-laki yang tergeletak di sofa tua itu. Kelihatannya ia masih tidur.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah berjarak kurang lebih setengah meter dari sofa itu, ia melirik wajah Naruto.

'Wajah yang,,,' belum selesai Sakura membatin, Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Uuuuuaaaaaa...!" Naruto yang sontak kaget menjerit keras.

"Kyaaaa...!" Sakura yang tak kalah kagetnya terlonjak sampai menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

"S...sakura!" Naruto yang kini terduduk mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"K...kau sudah bangun..!" Sakura yang kini blushing berat mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap perban yuang membaluti tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa... Itu Cuma mimpi?" Katanya setengah bergumam.

"Kau terjatuh saat berlari ditaman, Naruto! Kemudian kau menimpaku! Lihat, kakiku juga terluka!" Sakura mencoba berbohong, karna ia tak mau Naruto tau kalau ia memeluknya kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya blushing (lagi).

"Oh..." gumam Naruto pelan. Dalam hati, ia berpikir bahwa jika terjatuh, tak mungkin lukanya sampai seperti ini..

"Lukamu masih parah, jadi, istirahatlah dirumah saja!" Kata Sakura sambil berbalik melangkah keluar pintu.

"S..sendirian..?"

Sakura yang awalnya melangkah dengan tenang jadi terhenti.

"Tentu saja, Naruto! Aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran kalau tidak masuk sehari saja hanya karna menjagamu." jawabnya dingin.

"Maksudku, kau Sakura... kau akan berangkat sendirian?"

Mata sakuta terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Naruto. 'benar juga... aku akan sendirian nanti... tak ada yang menemaniku disekolah' batinnya.

Sakura berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini..."

Senyum Narotu pun ahinya keluar.

"He he, terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

"Hanya kali ini saja, baka..." jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang blonde di depannya.

Sakura dan Naruto memang sejak dulu hidup bersama sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal. Naruto pun selalu dianggap sebagai saudara kandung Sakura sendiri, walaupun sama sekali tak ada bukti kesamaan darah mereka.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sakura tiba-tiba menyapanya (baca: meneriaki) dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura yang kaget langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Naruto! Berapa kali aku harus memperingatimu, jangan pernah mengageti aku seperti itu!"

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, habis, kau dari tadi serius sekali memasak! Emang, lagi masak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengintip sebuah panci yang ada di depan Sakura.

"Mau tau aja! Sudahlah, cepat mandi dulu sana Naruto! Aku tak mau ada seseorang yang belum mandi saat aku menghidangkan masakanku ini!"

"Ah, baik-baik!" Naruto lantas berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarnya.

'Dasar Naruto...' batin Sakura. Ia kemudian segera mencicipi masakannya itu. 'Semoga Naruto menyukainya...!' batinnya lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto muncul di dekatnya. Ia memang barusan mandi, pantas saja, ia hanya mengenakan handuk dan bertelanjang dada. Sakura yang sontak melihat Naruto pun wajahnya jadi memerah. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakuta pun terheran-heran.

"Sakura, ada ap..."

"CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Naruto yang belu selesai sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ahahaha, memang kenapa kalau aku seperti ini? Toh, setiap hari aku sudah seperti..."

BLETAK! Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat di kepala naruto yang masih basah. Naruto pun langsung terdampar beberapa meter dari Sakura. Sakurapun memancarkan deathglarenya pada naruto yang tak berdaya.

"Ganti baju atau kau tak akan mendapat jatah makanan seminggu..." deathglare Sakura kian menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Naruto yang tak mau ambil resiko pun lansung berdiri dan lari menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura langsung tertunduk lemas mendapati wajahnya yang sudah blushing berat. Asap pun mengepul keluar dari kepala Sakura.

'_Naruto no bakaaaa_!' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Tadi, ia sempat enatap tubuh Naruto yang kian lama kian sixpack. Walau hanya beberapa detik saja, ia masih dapat membayangkannya. Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya blushing. '

'_Ah! Kau ini mikir apa sih Sakura! Dasar pervert_!' hinanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok tok... terdengar suara ketuka pintu dari luar

'Siapa ya?' batin sakura dalam hati. Ia segera meletakkan sutil yang sembari tadi dipegangnya dan melepas celemek nya.

Tok tok tok...

"Iya... tunggu sebentar..." kata sakura sedikit berteriak. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamu. Sesaat sebelum ia berniat membuka pintu, ia berpikir sejenak

'Siapa ya? Apa mungkin ... ah, mana mungkin ia berkunjung ke rumahku! Sangat sangat nihil!'

Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu dan menariknya.

Sreeett...

Sakura nyaris jantungan. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sembari tadi ia pikirkan. Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri, sebelum ahirnya laki-laki itu melangkah perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu sakura. Sakura kian ketakutan, ia mundur seirama majunya laki-laki itu. Namun, dalam hatinya terbesit rasa senang yang tak dimengertinya.

"M..mau apa kau!" tanya Sakura pada lelaki itu.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Ia tetap saja maju mendekati Sakura yang mukanya sudah setengah pucat.

"MAU APA KAU!" Sakura sontak meneriakinya dengan menghunuskan kunai di depan lehernya.

"Tenanglah Sakura... aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja..." kata lelaki itu.

Tangan Sakura yang memegang kunai itu bergetar mendengar suara dari lelaki itu. Sampai ahirnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terhimpit antara dinding dan lelaki itu. Detak jantung sakura makin cepat, sampai-sampai kunainya terjatuh dari tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menyentuh dagu Sakura . sakura sangat bingung, antara marah dan senang. Ia tak tahulagi harus bagaimana. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki itu mendekatkan bibir sakura pada bibirnya. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah dan napasnya tak teratur.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah, sakura-san?"

Wajah sakura kian memerah mendengar laki-laki tersebut. Badannya lemas, sampai-sampai ia terduduk lesu. Lelaki itu pun menunduk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"Kau tidak sedang bermesraan dengan anak idiot itu, kan?"

BUAGH!

Sakura nyaris terkena pukulan dari Naruto yang ditujukannya pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu pun mutlak terkena pukulan Naruto sampai terjatuh.

"Mau apa kau, Sasuke! Kau ingin cari gara-gara!" Bentak Naruto pada lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan membuang muka.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, Idiot!" jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, amarah Naruto makin menjadi-jadi, ia langsung mengertakkan tangannya, bersiap memberi Sasuke pelajaran untuk kedua kalinya. Namun , sebelum Naruto menjalankan aksi brutalnya itu, Sakura langsung menghentikan Naruto dengan menarik tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto." Kata Sakura. Naruto tetap tidak memperhatikan Sakura dan msih menatap tajam Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Mau apa kau keparat!" (kali ini Naruto sendiri yang cari gara-gara)

"Aku hanya memeriksa." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura langsung terdiam sesaat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang membuatnya berpikir.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Keadaan Naruto kurang baik hari ini." Sakura nagkat bicara.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat. Diperhatikannya Sakura yang menunjukkan sedikit kemarahannya. Setelah itu, ia memutar kepalanya kembali, dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu di sudut ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Jaga baik-baik SAUDARAmu itu, Sakura" katanya sambil tetap berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto.

Setelah sosok Sasuke tak terlihat, Naruto segera mendekati Sakura yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Sakura... kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap bahu Sakura.

"Ya. Aku tak apa Naruto..." jawabnya lirih.

'sial! Suasananya tidak memungkinkan sekali...' batin Naruto. Ia harus secepatnya mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto..." Sakura bergumam.

"I...iya? ada apa, Sakura chan?"

"Supnya sudah jadi, sebaiknya kita makan, sebelum supnya dingin" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tiba-tiba. Narutopun sedikit kaget akan perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"Ya..." jawabnya pendek.

Naruto mulai mengaduk-ngadukan supnya, mulai bosan dengan suasananya. Tak biasanya ia makan tanpa selingan canda sekalipun. Murung. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia menoleh sesaat pada gadis berrambut pink di depannya. Namun, tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Tetap tertunduk memfokuskan pikirannya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata saja, namun hal itu ia urungkan setelah melihat tetes air yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Naruto semakin panik, dan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Sesengukan Sakura mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto pun tak berkutik sekalipun.

Makan malam ini terasa sangat canggung sampai ahirnya Sakura berhenti makan, dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun.

Naruto pun segera mengahiri makannya dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah tak terlihat menuju kamarnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto.

Tepat beberapa saat sebelum Sakura hendak menutup pintunya, Naruto menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sakura yang sudah sembab oleh air mata. Sakura pun mambalas tatapan Naruto. Menatapnya sebentar dan mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau bertambah tinggi, Naruto..." ucap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksanya. Ia tahu, Naruto akan selalu mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau terlambat menyadarinya..." balasnya.

Sakura kembali menatap mata Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya, memberi akses Naruto untuk memasukinya. Sakura segera menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan diri di atasnya.

Naruto mulai melangkah pelan kedalam kamar Sakura. Ia mulai mengamati kamar Sakura yang ukurannya sedikit sempit, namun sangat rapi. Ahirnya, ia menemukan tempat yang pas disinggahinya, yaitu di jendela tepat disebelah kasur Sakura.

Naruto membuka tirai jendela itu dan segera mengeluarkan kakinya, sehingga posisinya bertolak belakang dengan Sakura yang terlungkup menghadap dinding.

Sakura yang barusan mengetahui bahwa Naruto terduduk di jendela langsung menegurnya.

"Kau bisa jatuh, Naruto.."

"..." Naruto tak merespon.

Sakurapun mencoba mengubah posisinya menghadap Naruto yang membelakanginya. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang tegap. Tiba-tiba, muncul perasaan aneh yang sudah biasa menghampiri Sakura ketika sedang bersama Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura mulai memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm..?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulut Sakura, membuat mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Sakura sontak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah memerah. Ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan Bantal, namun gagal, kaena Naruto mulai menatapnya dengan tajam. Perlahan-lahan. Naruto mendekati tempat pembarungan Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Sakura makin gelagapan.

Kini, Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari ranjang Sakura. Ia menatap mata sakura sejenak, lalu mulai menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke ranjang Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung memasang tampang waspada.

"M...mau apa kau, Naruto..." Ucapnya lirih.

Naruto tak mempedulikan ucapan Sakura, ia tetap mendekatinya, sampai-sampai ia telah memojokkan Sakura. Sakura yang telah terhimpit antara Dinding dan Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang sembari tadi dimasukkan kedalam sakunya ia keluarkan dan menghantam dinding di sebelah Sakura. Kini, jarak antara mereka sudah kurang dari setengah meter, dan posisinya sangat canggung dimata Sakura. Ia ingin mencoba bergerak meninggalkan Naruto, namun tak bisa. Naruto telah mengurungnya walau hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Napas Sakur mulai terdengar ditelinga Naruto, karena Naruto telah memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura ,mendekatkan dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sehingga jarak bibir Naruto dengan bibir Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sakura mulai menutup matanya, dan terdiam mematung dalam posisinya.

"Tentu saja, kau kakakku kan?" ujar Naruto setengah berbisik.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~review pleasee~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**n_n  
><strong>


End file.
